Facade
by Loopy Looney Charny
Summary: Naruto realises he has to hide before he become Hokage - only then can he show himself. Others overhear, and follow his example. Song fic for Reflection


**Disclaimer: **_I do not own any of the rights to the song Reflection or the show/manga Naruto_

**Warnings: **_Slight change in lyrics – just girl to guy and slightly AU for the Naruto series._

**Facade**

'Demon!'

'Filth'

'Murderer!'

The calls traveled as Naruto ran through the streets of Konoha. He knew why they called him what they did; it wasn't exactly hard to figure out. He had tried being better. He started the Academy to show them that he was going to protect them and the Village. It made no difference. They all looked at him like he was planning an attack.

Naruto slowed to a stop as he approached the small river that flowed under a red and white bridge in Training Ground 7. He looked at his reflection, noticing the blonde hair and wide, blue eyes first. The hair, spiky and sunny, and his eyes full of sorrow, fear, understanding, intelligence and unshed tears, unlike usual when they were cheerful, mischievous, naive and confused. Next he noticed the three whisker like marks on each of his cheeks, presents from his tenant, and just a further mark of why the village saw the demon and not him. Next to come was his lips which were usually in a permanent fake smile, too big for his face, but now settled in a heartbreaking frown.

Scowling, Naruto scrubbed at his eyes, and the small few cuts on his face. He really wished there was some way for the villagers to stop treating him so badly. He was only seven after all, how could he convince them?

Sighing, Naruto turned and looked upwards. Watching the clouds pass through the sky and over the top of the Hokage Monument. Naruto stared at the faces of those who were respected by the entire village, never having to hide.

Naruto sighed again. When he was just three years old, he had learnt more than any others in his year, having had to learn to survive himself. When he noticed how bad the villagers treated him when he showed an ounce of intelligence or capability, he realized he had to wear a mask. Sure, the insults and beatings still came, but no where near as bad a before.

A tear slipped down the malnourished boy's face as he gazed at the water. His eyes crinkled in confusion as he looked at the strikingly similar looking blonde. A tear slid down his cheek as he hummed to a made-up tune. Soon, he started to sing softly to the melody.

_Look at me_

Naruto looked at his reflection in the water, not recognizing those wide eyes, or sunny attitude and clothes._  
_

_You may think you see  
Who I really am  
_

Shaking his head, Naruto scowled down at the stranger._  
_

_But you'll never know me  
_

Swiping his had through the water a distorting the reflection, he stood and walked away from the unfamiliar face.

_Every day, is as if I play apart  
_

Naruto looked to the playground where younger children where playing happily. Noting to worry about.

_Now I see  
If I wear a mask  
I can fool the world  
_

He looked around seeing some of his classmates, who called after him, 'Where ya going Dobe?'

_But I can not fool  
My heart  
_

Naruto stared into the shop window, seeing a spark of familiarity in his eyes,

_Who is that guy I see  
Staring straight back at me?  
When will my reflection show  
Who I am inside?  
_

Before being chased away by a broom-wielding shop keeper.

_I am now  
In a world where I have to  
Hide my heart  
And what I believe in  
_

The last time he voiced his beliefs, or argued about not being a demon, he ended up in the Hokage's office, being treated for stab wounds.

_But somehow  
I will show the world  
_

Naruto looked up, catching the sight of the Hokage Tower and Monument in that second.

_What's inside my heart  
And be loved for who I am  
_

Naruto stopped and stared at a small puddle that was on the path. Kneeling, he placed a hand either side of the puddle, a let another tear fall,

_Who is that guy I see  
Staring straight back at me?  
Why is my reflection  
_

The tear fell into the puddle, sending ripples through the stranger's face,

_Someone I don't know?  
_

Standing, Naruto walked down the path, and stopped beside the park, observing the occupants.

_Must I pretend that I'm  
Someone else for all time?  
_

He watched as Sakura and Ino pounced around, carefree.

_When will my reflection show  
Who I am inside?  
_

Wondering into the park a little, he caught sight of two bird flying away from their perch on a branch.

_There's a heart that must  
Be free to fly  
_

Rising his had, he reached after the birds.

_That burns with a need  
To know the reason why  
_

He peaked his head around the tree, seeing Shikamaru dozing in the sun, Choji munching on chips. He looked ahead and saw Sasuke watching his brother, making sure he was watching him, whilst Itatchi held his stotic façade. He watched as the Head of the Hyuuga clan concealed himself, watching with a proud smile as Neji trained, before his eyes and face turned sorrowful.

_Why must we all conceal  
What we think  
How we feel  
_

Naruto walked away, not noticing several eyes following his movements, and several ears picking up his words.

_Must there be a secret me  
I'm forced to hide?  
_

Another tear fell, as Naruto fell to his kneels and eyes all over the training grounds widened.

_I won't pretend that I'm  
Someone else  
For all time  
_

As rain started to fall to the ground, a puddle formed in front of Naruto, where he gazed at his reflection once again.

_When will my reflection show  
Who I am inside?  
_

Naruto watched as his reflection wobbled with the rain drops, briefly showing him the Hokage Tower and Monument once again.

Naruto slowly stood with a small smirk and life in his eyes that he thought was dead. He gazed at the faces of Hokage's past and he stood just a little straighter.

_When will my reflection show  
Who I am inside?_

'When I become Hokage,' Naruto whispered before disappearing to his apartment in a flash of orange.

As he left, those who heard, silently vowed that when Naruto showed who he really was to the world, they would follow. Until then, they would continue their own facades, and protect Naruto in anyway they can.

_Uchiha Massacre_

'Why Itatchi?' the matriarch of the Uchiha line whispered through her blood.

'For Naruto's protection, and for his dream,' Itatchi whispered back through icy eyes, that softened for a moment, before hardening again and ending his mother's life.

_Sakura/Ino Friendship Break_

'So its time Sakura?' Ino whispered mournfully.

'I think so,' Sakura whispered back, tears in her eyes.

Handing over the red ribbon back to Ino, she departed with the whispered words,

'For his dream,' and Ino replied with a whispered,

'And his protection.'

_After Neji and Hinata's Chunnin Exam Fight_

'Uncle,' Neji nodded formally, ready for the lashing he was sure to get for almost killing the heiress,

Stepping up to his nephew, the head of the Hyuuga Clan stared down at him with cold eyes before activating the seal for five seconds,

'For his protection,' The Head Hyuuga whispered apologetically.

'And his dream,' Neji whispered back.

_Sasuke Leaving, Sakura Confrontation_

'Why Sasuke? Why are you leaving?'

'For his dream and protection.' Sasuke whispered into Sakura's ear, causing her to gasp and the tears to stop in her surprised, understanding, before he knocked her out.

_Sasuke Retrieval Mission – Shikamaru and Choji_

'Why even try? Is not like you like the stupid, Uchiha brat.' Their opponents intoned.

'For his dream,' Shikamaru drawled,

'And his protection,' Choji muttered,

_Final Battle Between Akatsuki and Oorochimaru_

The two groups were panting heavily, except for the two Uchiha, who had been waiting for this moment. They were standing face to face, their comrades waiting for the showdown, and to their shock, they both smirked, and stood back to back, watching their former associates with cool eyes.

'Why?' Pain and Oorochimaru asked in disbelief.

The two ravens smirked once again,

'For his dream,' the elder said, as the younger intoned,

'And his protection,'

_Konoha, Tsunade Announcing her replacement, Sasuke and Itatchi jump in front of crowd_

'My successor, the Rokudaime Hokage, shall be Naruto Uzumaki – Namikaze'

The village erupted into screams.

'SILENCE!' Tsunade screamed.

'After everything he has done for you, everything he has sacrificed, you **still **treat him as he should treat you, but he doesn't.' she hissed at the villagers, who shivered. The ninja looked happy, having accepted Naruto a long time ago.

Not even a minute had passed, before the villagers forgot about what Tsunade had said, and were trying to advance on the demon.

Before they knew it, they were blocked by Hiashi Hyuuga, Neji Hyuuga, Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka, Choji Akamichi, and Shikamaru Nara and to everyone's surprise Sasuke and Itatchi Uchiha.

Everyone blinked in shock and other in rage at the Missing Nins.

'Why are you here?' The Hokage hissed at the Missing Nin, but was shocked as the entire group turned and kneeled in front of Naruto.

'For his dream, and his protection, we shall hold our facades until the time he drops his own.'

Naruto blinked in shock, until he remembered who was in the training ground all those years ago, and his first true smile grace his face as he hugged each and every one of his friends.

_Two Weeks Later_

Naruto stood, straightening his Hokage Robes as he looked into the mirror. Slowly, as if by magic, bits and pieces of his façade fell away, as if it were mud peeling of a falling to the ground.

When it was gone, Naruto saw the intelligence and wisdom appear in his eyes. He saw as his innocent air disappeared, and power radiated off of him. He saw as his smile shrank and became real, and as his head was held slightly straighter. Naruto saw as his reflection showed the real him.

Slowly, he turned around, and saw as the façades of his protectors, council, friends and family broke away.

He smirked and the smirked back.

It was time to show the world who they really were.


End file.
